


and fate in vain wounds us both

by Unwanted_Feelings



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Any Headcanon Applies!!, Gen, Mention of Child Abandonment, Mention of Pregnancy/Childbirth, Regret, Universe Alteration, the importance here is that Vergil birthed Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwanted_Feelings/pseuds/Unwanted_Feelings
Summary: "My son meansnothingto me."
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	and fate in vain wounds us both

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. DEMONIC: GENITALS/ REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEM/ DYNAMICS?! HELL YEAH!
> 
> 2\. INTERSEX VERGIL?! SUPER HELL YEAH!!
> 
> 3\. TRANS VERGIL?! *DING DING DIIIINNNGGG* HELL YEAH SIGN ME TF UP!!
> 
> WHICHEVER OF YOUR FAVORITE VARIANT OF THE "VERGIL BIRTHED NERO" HEAD CANNON APPLIES TO THIS FIC!!!
> 
> THE OTHER PARENT?? IT'S UP TO YOU!!!
> 
> I KINDA SLOPPED AT THE END BUT TBH I'M SUPER HUNGRY FOR THIS KIND OF CONTENT.
> 
> ENJOY THIS LITTLE DRABBLE AND HOPE THAT IN A FUTURE I CAN MAKE SUM KIND OF SMALL FOLLOW UP AAAAAAAAAAAA

When V opens the window to the hospital room, a big wave of sorrow engulfs him, and his heart stills along with time.

Sitting on the bed and gripping his armless-elbow is a young man that makes regret bloom on V's chest.

He _knows_ who he is by just looking at him; broad shoulders and a strong jaw; hair short, white, and unkempt; his hardened and suspicious eyes a familiar blue-grey that bring back memories of his early childhood.

_My son._

He doesn't remember how to breathe, the overwhelming feeling of seeing his child grown up, feeling his energy similar to his... _it’s too much to bear._

All he can hear are the high pitched cries of a baby and feel painful shivers that long ago ran down through his spine as well as the unsettling feeling of blood running down his thigh.

"Hey, I'm not gonna ask again, _who are you_?"

Griffon and Shadow send small surges of energy through him, both of them worried; V recomposes himself with a calm mask of aloofness, but his legs quiver as he steadies himself in front of the hospital bed.

“The name’s V.”

 _I'm your father._ He wants to say. _**I birthed you.**_

He wants to reach out, touch his hand, never let him go, and apologize for being a fool.

_I loved you the moment I saw you, but my pride blinded me and wouldn't let me accept you as mine._

“And I come with... an offer...”

He wants to reconnect. He wants to claim him back, he wants to hold him in his arms again and atone for all of his sins.

The boy narrows his eyes, and his grip on his right elbow tightens.

“What kind of offer?”

You were mine, you were mine, you were _mine and mine alone_ , _**and I left you**_.

V looks at his child's right arm, or lack of, thereof, and shame and regret spring like fire and burn him inside out.

**I want your forgiveness.**

_“_ _One that you’ll certainly won’t turn down.”_

* * *

His name is Nero, and V goes trough many emotions at the speed of one blink.

 _Nero_. ****Vigorous****. Just as he was when inside the womb. _Strong,_ like his small kicks that mercilessly hurt his organs; _energetic,_ full of life, impossible to calm down because he _always moved_ and wouldn’t let him sleep.

 _Nero_. ****Black.**** Like the scabbard and handle of the Yamato; like the darkness that engulfed him when he succumbed under Mundus’ control, like his past and the stain that he left behind by his ambitions, together with the child that he abandoned to gain power.

 _Nero_. ****Genius.**** A hope in Vergil’s life. The promise of his child being better, smarter, and more human than him. Embracing both sides of him and not succumbing to the wrathful and deadly call of the devil within. The bet to end all bets, in showing him what he could have become if he had been braver.

Nero, _Nero_ , **Nero**.

V’s heart swells to the memory of him holding his son for the first time, bloodied, full of mucus, with a small tuft of white hair at the crown of his head, and screaming his newly found rage to the world in his first cry.

He remembers how he let himself feel vulnerable for once in his damned life, and allowed the exhilarating sensations of wonder and love bloom in his heart as his eyes admired the small child that he made.

 **Nero** , _Nero,_ Nero.

His chest then constricts when he recalls what followed; the anger, the frustration, the _shame and disdain_ of not knowing what to do, of feeling so hapless and alone. Of wanting the child to stop crying already, shut up, _shut up_ , _**shUT UP.**_

NeRo, nErO, nERo.

It’s over, _it’s over_ , but now _**what**_? The child is nothing but a burden, a human that will never awaken (or even _access_ ) Sparda’s power, despite being his kin. A _weak and useless_ being that serves Vergil _no purpose_ and has already worsened his cursed existence _._

NerO, nero . . . Nelo

“ _I don’t need you.”_

**Nelo Angelo**

* * *

Vergil sits at the top of the Qliphotht, and his heart aches as he reflects all of his mistakes and what could have happened had he taken Dante’s place… or if he had buried his pride and stayed with his son the moment he brought him to this cruel world.

~~_I wouldn’t have been alone anymore._ ~~

_I had a family once more._

I COULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY AGAIN.

**And I ruined it.**

He feels Dante’s presence getting closer... and his heart sinks, he suddenly feels so tired, and all he wants is…

The image of Nero comes to his mind. 

A tender yet awkward smile, a radiant laugh, laughing marks at the corner of his eyes; the concern and worry in his body language, his stubbornness and determination—

‘ _We’re almost there’_

A broken man, sitting on a bed, clutching his elbow in pain. A fire in his eyes that resembled the one on his own all those years back.

— _Thank you, Nero_ —

Who would’ve thought, that all it took was one day to fall in love again.

Before he dies… he wants to hold his child... **_one last time._**


End file.
